


Come Together, Come Apart

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers (Comics), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Bucky and Toro's lives that either brought them together or pulled them apart, or maybe a little of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together, Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was done based on a writing meme I saw going around. Put your music playing device on random (or in my case I used one of my Pandora channels) and write ficlets for the songs as they come up. 
> 
> You've got the length of the song to write the fic in. Then post. Disclaimer here, I'm cheating. Trust me you guys WANT me to cheat. As anyone who as ever RPed with me, you do NOT want to read my raw writing. It's a typo-extravaganza. So I did what it said, but then edited them. I also a re-arranged the song order for better flow. In case anyone wanted to know, the original order was: White Rabbit, Kathy's Song, Time of the Season, Somebody to Love, Painted Black, Sound of Silence. And yes, Pandora clearly wants Bucky/Toro angst >.>

**Painted Black – The Standells**  
Bucky stood several feet away from Toro, who sat still as stone, staring out past the battlefield. He wasn't on fire now but he’d used so much heat to burn through the German army that warmth radiated from him like an out of control furnace. Shielding his face with his hand, Bucky wished Jim's mission with Namor ended today rather than tomorrow. 

"Hey, c'mon, Pal," Bucky called. "We gotta get back."

Toro turned and stared as though he were seeing Bucky for the first time. He remained Bucky of a baby doll Bucky has seen in the rubble that was London. Black had been smeared across Toro’s face and stood out against Toro’s pale skin. Bucky looked around, trying to figure out where the black had come from. Then the wind picked up and filled the air with the ashen remains of the German soldiers. The ash surrounded Toro and Buck like a black snow. 

Toro shuddered, then sniffled and wiped at his face, the ash sticking to his dam cheeks as he smeared even more black across his face. He didn't move, just continued to sit on the ground and stare at the charred corpses. 

Bucky gritted his teeth against the heat and took hold of Toro's forearm, hoisting him up. "C'mon, pal," he murmured, tugging until Toro began to walk. 

Once he’d dragged Toro far enough away that the charred bodies couldn’t be seen he spun Toro around and began wiping at the ash and tears. As he continued to clean Toro’s face Toro blinked and began to focus on Bucky’s face.  
"Hey Buck," Toro whispered. His lips twitched into what might have been a smile.

"Yeah?" Bucky finished cleaning Toro’s face and rested his hand on Toro’s shoulder.

"Can I bunk with you tonight?"

Bucky could feel Toro trembling beneath his hand. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

**Somebody To Love – Jefferson Airplane**  
Toro sat on top of the grave-the fake grave- and concentrated on not causing a fire. Not that he was worried about destroying property; he just didn't want to burn out all the alcohol. 

"So much for doing anything at all together, huh," he said. The venom in his voice caught Toro by surprise. He looked around as though someone else might be there. Then, he looked back at the headstone.  
"I'm pretty mad at you," he slurred, leaning back and nearly toppling over. 

He could hear someone coming. Fred probably. Fred or Betsy. They were the babysitters for the All Winners. And since Toro had discovered how much easier things could be while drunk, he was fast overshadowing Namor in the "PR disaster" department. He knew for sure Fred wanted him fired. 

"Fired would be ironic," Toro said. Then he laughed until he forgot why he was laughing. 

"Toro." 

Fred then. 

Toro stood up and looked back at the grave. He'd forgotten if he'd gone to Bucky's or Jim's. But a quick look around his whirling surroundings told him this wasn't Nevada, so Bucky then. 

He looked at Fred as he stood wobbling on his feet. 

"You don't look a fucking thing like him, you know."

 

**White Rabbit –Jefferson Airplane**  
Toro squirmed in the kitchen chair and looked away from Bucky's gleeful smirk and down at his hands. He could feel his cheeks burn and wondered if it were literal. Even more though, he could feel Bucky watching him. He glanced up, his gaze quick like a rabbit poking his head above the ground to check for a predator. 

"It's not that big a deal," Toro insisted, hating how much higher pitched his voice sounded right now. Bucky chuckled and Toro looked back down. "or it wasn't back then," he muttered, clasping his hands together. 

Bucky shook his head. "No really, you on drugs that is a big deal. There's video right? Something I can watch? I have to see you with long hair and beads!”

Toro sighed. 

Bucky couldn’t stop snickering as he patted Toro on the back. "I can't believe I missed you being a hippy,"

Toro just sighed again, whishing he'd found that whole part of his life as funny as Bucky. 

 

**Time of the Season – The Zombies**  
Bucky stared at Toro. Usually Toro could be flustered fairly easily but right now he stood his ground, arms crossed expression firm.  
“You, you’re serious aren’t you?” Bucky said with surprise.  
“He looks serious to me,” Natasha answered. 

"Absolutely I am," Toro agreed, derailing Bucky's threesome joke with unexpected agreement. 

Bucky felt his mouth go dry and he averted his eyes. "Toro-"

"You said you wanted to,"

"I was drunk?"

"No you weren't, and neither was I,” Natasha murmured, putting her hand on Toro and Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky took a step back. Toro took a step forward. 

"C’mon, you said you were interested and Natasha agreed.”  
“I did,” Natasha said, now giving Bucky a teasing smile.  
Toro took another step closer. “Bucky, I'm not asking you or Natasha to merry me here." He smiled coyly, “just a swell night between us three.”

Bucky took a deep breath. He looked at his former lover and current lover and then took both their hands.  
“Well, okay then.”

 

**Kathy's Song – S &G  
** Bucky lay awake staring at the wall and trying to contain the urge to kick the buzzsaw next to him out of bed. He'd poked and prodded and then graduated to kicking and pushing, but Toro -at some point in his life- had stopped being a light sleeper and now slept like the dead. The very noisy dead. 

Bucky wrapped the pillow around his head and rolled onto his side, facing the window. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to not think. And he hated being awake because all he could do was think. And remember. And the only person who would understand was miles away in England somewhere.  
He looked over at the space next to him and considered waking Toro as he would have Natasha. But there would be no point. They no longer shared the same demons.  
Though Toro may have "shared" the Red Room with Bucky and Natasha, Toro clung to the insistence that he didn't remember anything- not one moment while under soviet control. Whether true or not, it made that trauma a closed subject between them.  
Which meant that right now, listening to Toro snore, Bucky wished desperately for Natasha to come home. He concentrated on the thought of her to keep all the other thoughts away. 

**Sound of Silence – S &G  
** Bucky sat at one end of the bench, Toro at the other. The day had passed them by in a rush of colors and sound as they'd sat there. 

Both searched for something to say while watching the sitting sun turn the sky blood red. Bucky heard a coat rustle, loud in the silence replacing the light. 

Bucky looked to his side and saw Toro offering him a cigarette. It lit as Bucky took it. He took a small puff, even though he'd quit, and then handed it back. It was the first of many that night. 

The two sat there until the rising sun turned the horizon pink. Then Bucky stood. 

"Thanks for the smoke," he said, hands shoved into the pockets of his brown bomber coat. 

Toro nodded. Bucky waited a few moments, then turned and headed out into the cold of New York City.


End file.
